My First Love
by Marimiya Makina
Summary: Haruto is a high school student. On his last summer in high school, he meet silver beauty that will turn his heart upside down. But this beauty... seems like he has secret. AU, YAOI, BoyxBoy, OOC. Don't like don't read. Write for Nagisa Zappelin's Challenge: Minor.


**WARNING: YAOI. MALExMALE. MALE LOVES OTHER MALE.** **So if it's not your cup of tea, I ORDER YOU TO CLICK CLOSE OR BACK BUTTON. I hate flames, so please do this right now for those who didn't like gay story. This also contains OOC.**

And **I AM NOT A NATIVE SPEAKER**. English isn't my mother language and I don't have beta too. So, I'm so **sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**THIS IS WRITTEN FOR NAGISA ZAPPELIN'S CHALLENGE: MINOR**

Lastly, please kindly **read and review**. Your words encourage me.

Disclaimer: I only own this story. I don't own Valvrave.

Enjoy :)

**My First Love**

That day, the sun was shine passionately. It's like the sun itself want to burned earth till it's become crisp. It was lazy day in the middle of august. Summer's stroke was haunting every people who came to the beach. No wonder even though many tourists arrived yesterday, today the beach strangely quiet. Some of tourists seems like avoid sun's glare and occupy their inn. Tourists that came to the beach are taking nap under their umbrella.

The sight didn't amaze me. It's always been like this. One until three days of mid-August, the weather will increase drastically. For some peoples, this time is the time for they to lazing in their room. However, it's not applied to me. This time was actually my busiest time of august. It's because every summer break I will always took part-time here in this ice bar.

"Haruto, table number fifteen needs three cokes" My uncle said to me. Yes, this ice bar always crowded in August, moreover in the hottest days. They said shaved ice here, which is my uncle specialty, is the best around this beach. This bar actually owned by my mother's older brother. My mom said that I should experience something by worked here. However for past three years, since now I'm in my twelfth grade, I never experienced something big. Not that I'm complaining actually. My uncle paid me fairly well.

I take three bottles of cokes from refrigerator and take my way to table number fifteen. Three ladies that much older than me occupied the seat. They have nice body that makes man melts, but not me. "Hey boy… Want to play with onee-chan?" One of the ladies said to me. She has bright red hair and the biggest boobs of all. The way she sits… Is she seduced me? "Thank you for your offer. It's such a pleasure for me. However, it seems that I still have many works to do. So, I'm afraid I have to decline it."

I said that as gentle as prince could be. Years working here makes I adapted how to handle certain customer. I walk away after I bowed to them and resume my works. From corner of my eyes, I can tell that they put rejected look. However, the fact that they didn't force their way to me is a good sign that my words work. I kind of pity them. But, hey! It's not my fault. Blame my orientation for that. Yes, I must admit. I already knew that I prefer man than woman since…I don't know. As long as remember, I had been gay. "Haruto, you can take a rest now. Come back in one hour." My aunt said while peeks from kitchen. "Thank you, oba-san. I'll take a rest now." I reply her and take bento from her hand. I put my apron on cashier counter and walk out of the shop.

The sun greets me with all of its strength. Even though today is hot day, it didn't affect me to take a rest on my favorite place. About one hundred meter from my uncle's shop, there's a cliff with huge tree. I usually take rest there. One of branch of this tree is big enough for man to laying. The place is also quiet. Since I particularly adored quiet place, this place always become my favorite to take a quick nap and take a rest.

As I arrived, I quickly climb the tree and sit on the big branch. Because of leaves that pretty thick, I shielded by its and sun can't reach me. I quickly opened bento that my aunt prepared for me. My aunt is a great cook. Basically, I love my uncle and aunt. I don't know if it's because the fact that they can't have children or something else. However, they always took great care of me, like I am their son.

I finished the bento quickly and lean on the big tree shaft. The wind that grazes me and quietness soon drift me off to sleep. However, not until five minutes I awaken by some voices from below me. I shrugged it off and try to sleep again. But it ticks me off. Not many know this place. And moreover this place kind of seclude, so come here isn't an easy task. That's why curiosity took over me and I decided to peek to this "mysterious person".

It turns out there are two persons walking to cliff edge direction. The first one has white shoulder-length hair. There's tiny braided on his left front hair. The other one walks slightly behind the first one. His hair is also white but has short style. He also slightly taller than the first one but it's not that much. They are walk hand-in-hand. I wonder if they are friends or even couple. One thing for sure was they are new comer here. I never saw them before.

"Nii-chan, come here! Look at the scenery. It is beautiful, isn't it?" said the braided one while dragging his said _nii-chan._ Guess my prediction is off the bar. They turned out to be brothers. They stand in front of cliff edge now. It's kind of dangerous there where they stand. Wind at that cliff is strong. One wrong step and you will more likely found pierced on the sharp rocks below.

I haven't seen their face close yet. That's why I agitated to continuously 'spying' on them. Suddenly, the taller one swayed to left and right. His movement is kind of off. With swift moves, I climbed down the tree and run to him. I'm so worried that he will fall down before I can hold him. Luckily, it looks like my timing is perfect. Because I already hold him before his body moves to the front, to the sharp rocks waiting below.

The man before me gasps. It looks like he surprised that someone practically 'hug' him from behind. His younger brother also freezes and wears shocked face. His mouth is slightly agape for few seconds before his consciousness come back. "What the hell are you doing to my nii-chan?!" He pushed me to the ground and takes his older brother by hand.

"Whoa…" I put my hands off from the silverette waist. "Relax. I only want to save your brother." I said to him, try to reasoning my innocence. "A-drei… It's true." The taller one said to his brother that turns out called A-drei. "I nearly fell down there if this man didn't hold me." The sound that comes out from him is full of harmony. The most beautiful voice I ever heard. I slightly dazed before the boy called A-drei retorts back. "But you look shocked! And don't defend him, nii-chan!"

"I'm not." He straightens his shirt and then turns to look at me. "Thank you for saving me, umm…" "Haruto. My name is Haruto." He beam me smiles and offer me a hand to shake. "Thank you, Haruto. My name is L-elf and this is my younger brother, A-drei." I shake his hand. It feels so soft and with him beam his bright smile like that, I feel that a cupid pierce my heart

There's awkward silent fall on us three. L-elf looks like he wants to break the silent but don't know what he should say. A-drei still busy glares at me. I think it's up to me to break this silent. I cough and said "So, you guys new here?" L-elf face lit up. He looks happy that finally someone breaks the ice. "Yes. We are new here. We live there. See? That mansion over there." L-elf points at new big mansion that stands so grandly. I heard from my uncle that that mansion was finished mid-spring this year. As long as he knew, that mansion belongs to rich family.

"Nice to meet you and welcome then. I work at crowded ice bar over there." Haruto is pointing at his uncle ice bar. A-drei's face lit up. "You work at ice bar? Do you have shaved ice?" Haruto surprised that A-drei is the one who ask him because since forever A-drei just glare at him and emitting enemy aura. "Yes, of course." A-drei face more and more brightened. "Can we go there?" Haruto still surprised and don't know what to say until the beauty beside him said. "Sorry, my brother likes sweet thing. Do you mind if we come over?"

"No! Of course not! Let's go then. " Haruto then led L-elf and A-drei to his uncle ice bar. They talks while eats their ice. From their talk, Haruto learn that L-elf actually on the same grade as him while A-drei still in his eleventh grade. This is the first time these brothers come here. Due to L-elf heart condition, until last year he was hospitalized. Somehow, Haruto pity L-elf. Why someone as good-looking as him must have that condition? But because L-elf condition is become well, doctor who handle him said that his okay to go outside the hospital. Today is L-elf grand debut outside hospital.

"I always look at sea only in magazine or television. That's why I want to come here. Father who knows about it quickly builds that mansion. I think it's actually unnecessary. I want to try inn here." L-elf is laughing. Haruto loves it when L-elf laughing. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Well if you want, how about we travel around here. I can be your guide. It's better than rent some unknown guide." A-drei and L-elf look at each other and then suddenly they hold Haruto's hands. "That will be great, Haruto! We look forward to your guidance."

OoOoOoOoO

From that day on, Haruto become private guide for L-elf and A-drei. They visit many places that they can't see in Tokyo. Many places hold beautiful scenery and many place have delicacy that always worth to try. For someone who had sweet tooth like A-drei, this place is heaven. Every time they visit Haruto uncle's ice bar, Haruto uncle always give them delicious shaved ice. A-drei must agree with other people that come to the ice bar that Haruto uncle shaved ice is the most delicious of all.

On the other hand, L-elf looks like a child who found new whole world. Because he always in hospital, this is new experience for him. He always have camera with him to capture anything that interest him. And that means everything. From the weird looking cloud until clam on the beach. He captures them all. No wonder he has to always bring new memory card because it often full. Haruto and A-drei can only shake their head, feeling weird for what L-elf doing.

Haruto story is a little bit different. For him, his moment with L-elf is so precious. Day by day, he fell more and more with this beautiful creature in front of him. Everything he done feel so right for Haruto. He can't deny that L-elf already have his heart on his hand. But, for some reason he afraid to tell L-elf what he feel. The main reason is homosexual isn't normal, he afraid that if he confessed, it will be awkward for them from now on. The other is L-elf condition. For long time he was admitted in hospital. Haruto doubt that L-elf will understand the meaning of love. But as the time goes by and the end of summer nearby, Haruto is begin to feel unease inside his heart. His time with L-elf is become more and more run out. After summer end, Haruto will be back to his school in Kyoto and L-elf will be back to his hospital in Tokyo.

That's why Haruto decide to confess to L-elf today. Today there's end of summer festival held on beach. Haruto already made plan with L-elf and A-drei to come to the festival. They feel nervous about it. But for Haruto, he is nervous for different reason. He will be confessing to L-elf at the end of festival. When the firework ends, he will tell L-elf what he really feels. He hopes that L-elf also feels the same. Because for past day, he can see that L-elf look on him slightly different.

OoOoOoOoO

After the firework, Haruto drag L-elf to the cliff where they met for the first time. A-drei who already believes Haruto only said his farewell and went to mansion. He bid goodbye to Haruto because tomorrow he and L-elf will go back to Tokyo first train on the morning. L-elf who also slightly confused didn't mind it, wondering if Haruto will only bid goodbye. But one sentence that fell from Haruto mouth shocked him.

"L-elf, I love you." "Ha-Haruto… What do you mean? I am not girl you see…" L-elf really confused. He didn't expect Haruto to say those words. He's not sure what he must say. "L-elf, I know that we only meet for… two weeks? But what I feel for you is the truth." L-elf doesn't know what to say. Therefore, he only do what his mind feel right. "I'm sorry Haruto." Then he runs. He run and leaves Haruto who feel broken inside. That was the last time Haruto saw L-elf, the beauty who will always inside his mind.

OoOoOoOoO

2 years after

"Haruto. It's already past 10 pm. You should sleep. Tommorrow you will go back to Tokyo, right? You already become our pride when you attend Tokyo University. So, I expect no tardiness for you." His uncle said from doorway. "Alright, uncle. Good night." Haruto said to his uncle and his uncle close the door. Sleep actually hasn't caught his dream yet. He still found that beach scenery from his terrace is calming. When he decides to back to his room, he heard someone called his name.

"Haruto…" Haruto turns and can't believe his eyes. In front of him stand the beauty from his high school memory. "L-elf?" L-elf smile and walks to Haruto. His hair is slightly longer. "I'm glad I meet you now, Haruto." Haruto also walks to L-elf. "Where are you these past years? I waited and waited but you never come to your mansion again." Haruto grabs L-elf shoulder and then hug him tightly. He is glad that he finally can see L-elf again. He's actually afraid that L-elf might hate him for what he said in the end of summer two years ago.

"I'm sorry Haruto. My condition take turn to worse and I have to admit in hospital at London. But now it's okay." The silverette then peck the brunette. Haruto surprised, not exactly expect that L-elf will peck him. "Let's go, Haruto. I want to see the cliff." L-elf grabs Haruto hands and then walks to the direction of cliff. Haruto who awake from his daze then frantically asked L-elf. "That peck! What is it supposed to mean?" L-elf chuckles to see Haruto reaction. "Who knows? Maybe it is my answer to your question that day?"

"What do you mean?" "Shhh… I will answer your question when we arrived at cliff." They arrived at the cliff and then sit side by side. L-elf leans on Haruto. The weather that night isn't cold, but Haruto wrap his hands on L-elf, afraid that L-elf will disappear again. "You see Haruto, that day I actually kind of happy with you confessed to me." Haruto wants to open his mouth but L-elf cut him, signaling him to just hear what he have to say. "But my little self is confused. I… My whole life I was in Hospital. I don't know what it is to like someone. But…" L-elf leans and kiss Haruto. The kiss was quick but Haruto can feel that L-elf pour all of his feeling to that kiss. "Now I know what love is. And I don't want to run away from it. So Haruto, prove me that you indeed love me."

L-elf leans again and kiss Haruto. He then nibble Haruto collarbone. Moan can be heard from Haruto when suddenly something snaps inside Haruto. "You are the one who ask it. Don't regret it." Then everything happens so fast. When L-elf regains his senses, they are already naked and Haruto is thrusting into him. L-elf can feel Haruto hot rod while Haruto can feel his member being squeezed so hard. No doubt that L-elf is virgin. The tightness is just perfect. He never feels something like this before. But something that really he feels is the feeling inside his chest. Haruto feel that his chest will be burst of happiness.

In no time, Haruto already emptied his seed inside L-elf. They lay side by side. L-elf head on Haruto's chest while Haruto hands wrap on L-elf's waist. "L-elf… Please don't leave me again." Haruto mutters while kissing L-elf's hair. L-elf only chuckles and said, "Haruto." "Hmm?" "I love you." Haruto tightened his hug and said, "I love you too, my beautiful L-elf.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, Haruto wakes up alone. He can't find L-elf. Feeling betrayed, Haruto walks to the mansion. He rings the bell several times but no one come out. He really think that L-elf seriously leave him. With head hung low, he walks to his uncle house. That's when he saw L-elf family car. 'Damn him! He leaves me on the cliff and come to here by himself. Way to go L-elf!' Haruto runs and open the door to living room. The one who greeted him wasn't L-elf but A-drei. He has solemn look. "Haruto…"

Haruto really confused. "A-drei? Where's L-elf?" A-drei stands up and holds Haruto's hand. "Please sit down first, Haruto." A-drei asks him to sit down in front of him. He can see that his uncle and aunt also wears gloomy look. His aunt even walks out of the door. "You see, Haruto. The day before yesterday, L-elf… His heart turns to worse. A-and… He died." Haruto can't believe his ears. "What the fuck?! It's impossible. Last nigh—" "Haruto, it's true." His uncle said with stern but sad tone. Something that he heard for the first time. "I know you won't believe me. So this is…" A-drei gives him a death certificate. It clearly stated that L-elf was dead the day before yesterday morning due to complication.

Haruto can't feel anything. Suddenly he feels that everything doesn't matter. He cried. He cried his heart out. He cried while he hug L-elf death certificate. "Haruto… This was found in his drawer beside his hospital bed." A-drei gives Haruto a plain looking envelope. Nothing was written on front and back side of it. Haruto with his tears still flowing open the envelope. Inside of it there's only one photo that A-drei took on summer festival two years ago with L-elf's camera. On the photo Haruto hug L-elf shoulder. Look at the photo, Haruto's tears only flowing more. He turns the photo and saw a beautiful handwriting of L-elf. It said:

"_Me and my first love."_

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Please read and review! I really love review :)**

**Bye bye… Till next time…**

**Marimiya Makina**


End file.
